Love on the Field
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Oneshot. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger finally fall in love. If you do not like paring do not read


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!**

6 years of torture from you, then you show everybody the real you, toward me in front of everyone.

I had finally decide to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team, made it and faced my fears of heights. On our way down to the pitch we ran into the Slytherin quidditch team and they were on their way down there too. "We have the pitch today." Flint jr. said. "Here." Harry said and handed him a note he opened it and read."'I Minvera Mcgonalla, head of Gryffindor house, give the quidditch team permission to use the felid to train their new keeper.' "Who's your new keeper?" ."Part boys. I am. Happy to see me?" I said and walked up to stand in front of the captain, Draco Malfoy. "And if you have a problem with that...get over it!"

* * *

><p>*Draco's PoV*<p>

Flint asked them who the new keeper was and then I heard "Part boys. I am. Happy to see me?" I knew that voice before I saw her. Her voice had haunted my dreams since the end of last year and I have to listen to it every hour of every day, but I loved the way it sounds. I just want to kiss the girl every time she speaks. "Granger...do you even know the rules?", "Shut up Flint, come on." I said and the team looked at me like I was crazy but followed anyway.

* * *

><p>-Game Time- *Hermione's PoV*<p>

The game started, Slytherin had the quaffle and they were coming at me but I just sat there, they didn't know what to except from me. When they threw the ball I went after it and caught it and threw it to Angelina. By the time the snitch was caught, the score was 250 to 50 Gryffindor (Gryffindor in the lead: 150). Draco had caught the snitch but Gryffindor still won the game. I had landed and everybody was high fiving me, but Malfoy walked up and right in the middle of everything, to me and said. "Hermione...I caught this for you, please take it." I ran from the field crying.

"Hermione! Please let me explain, please!" Draco said thought my door (head boy and girl commonroom). "Malfoy, leave her alone, she'll talk when she wants." I heard Ginny say and then asked me if she could come in and I said yes.

-Dinner-

We walked down to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down in front of Harry and Ron. "'Mione are you ok?", "Yeah, I'm fine, Harry, thank you." Dinner went like normal, but people kept asking me if I was ok. Ginny and I were walking out of the Great Hall and heading for the heads commonroom when Draco grabbed me and said "Hermione meet in the commonroom at midnight so we can talk, please." Ginny took my other hand and dragged me away, but not before I could smile at him.

* * *

><p>-Midnight- *Draco's PoV*<p>

When I arrived in the commonroom I found Hermione sitting beside the fire reading a book and wrapped in a slytherin blanket. "Hermione, the color green works for you. You look beautiful tonight.", "Thank you Draco." She answered and smiled. I sat down in front of her on the coffee table and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, I love you...please say something.", "Draco, I love you too..." She said then leaned in and lightly kissed me then said. "Can I go to bed? Or do you have something else to say.", "Sleep with me tonight." I said, she smiled and we walked upstairs together.

* * *

><p>-Before Christmas Holidays- *Hermione's PoV*<p>

Draco and I had let everybody know that we were dating, Harry and Ron weren't happy , but tried to be when I was around. The school had left for break, but Draco and I and a couple of Ravenclaws. we were sitting in the great hall eating dinner when someone said "Mr. Malfoy?", "Yes?", "I'm Charlie Jones (made up) the manger of the Puddlemer United quidditch team and I would like for you to come and play for us in the semifinals and world cup, if we make it." Draco looked at me, I smiled at him and he told the man he would do it.

Christmas day came up and I woke up early and I walked down to the commonroom and sat down and wrapped myself in the blanket that Draco gave me for Christmas. It was fleece and it had the Malfoy crest on it. I didn't hear Draco come down but I did hear him say. "Like I told you, Hermione, green is you color and the Malfoy crest looks good on you. I don't see why you weren't put in Slytherin." I smiled up at him.

-Last Game of Season-

Draco had practiced and played with Puddlemer United, under the watch of Oliver Wood and to my surprise they got along. I was sitting up in the top box with Oliver's girlfriend, Rosalie, and family. She was standing by the rail with me yelling at them to be careful and to win. "Oliver watch out!" Oliver moved just in time not to get hit. I kept my eyes on Draco, I guess he had spotted to snitch and was going after it. I didn't see him catch it because I turned my head to see what Rosa was yelling at. "PUDDLEMER UNITED WINS THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" Draco flew up to me, stuck out his hand, I took it and he pulled me onto it in front of him and flew down to the ground were the rest of the team was and a crowd of people were. When we landed, everyone patted Draco on the back and said good job. After the minster came down and gave us the trophy, he kissed me then got down on his knee, he took out a little golden snitch then said. "Hermione, I love you. Would you make me happier and marry me?", "Oh, Draco, yes!" I answered, I touched the snitch and it opened, I had to put my hands over my mouth to cover the 'awing' sound I was making. He took the ring out stood up, slipped it on my finger then kissed me. The next month we were married and I was 3 and half months pregnant. When I finally gave birth I had triplets, two little boys and a little girl.

1) Boy: Jasper: baby blue eyes, blond hair

2) Girl: Andrew: green eyes brown hair

3) Boy: Emmett: grey eyes, bleach blond hair


End file.
